Her biggest secret
by Lauka2
Summary: Kassandra is acting strange and the sun won't come up. Chazz has been attacked by a mysterious creature. Rated T because of some gore. And some very minor sexual scenes. Lie, It's mostly just fluff
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story will have REALLY short chapters. And it's kinda old so I'm not sure how well written it'll be.

I own nothing but the plot and Kassandra Motou

* * *

Jaden was looking at his girlfriend who looked out in the air during class. He gently poked her and she blinked looking around in a small shock. She smiled at him as small thanks for the wakening. Shortly after the class ended, Jaden went out on the hallway along with his girlfriend. "Are you okay Kazi? You seem to doze off all the time recently"

"Sorry Judai-kun. I'm just really tired for the time being" She smiled at him "guess we can't watch that movie tonight huh?"

"Sure we can! I'll just turn the sound down if you fall asleep" he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed "and make sure you sleep well all night" he stopped in his tracks and pulled her into a hug. He held her around the waist and put their foreheads together "anything to be with the most beautiful girl in the whole world and to see her sleeping face" he smiled at her, ignoring the crowd they had attracted.

"You know exactly what to say don't you Judai?" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She smiled when broke apart again and hugged him tightly #if now only you could help me# she let go of him as they walked towards their dorm.

She walked towards her own door in the small house when Jaden grabbed wrist and turned her around "Kazi is there something you're not telling me?" he intertwined their fingers and gently kissed hers.

"No Judai-kun, like I said; I'm just really tired that's all. I just need a good night's sleep" she saw the small glint in his eyes and smiled "alone Judai-kun" she took her fingers back and kissed him on the cheek. She walked into her room and lied down on her bed. Nothing in her room moved. Neither did anything in her move except her chest and the tears falling down her cheek. She didn't move from her bed the rest of day. When she finally moved it was night.

Night… she had always hated the night. Darkness and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this story :D

I do not own Yugioh GX (wish I did though)

* * *

"Jaden! Jaden wake up!" Jaden woke up at the voice and sat up. He looked around and noticed his friend Syrus.

"What now Sy?" he got out of bed and got dressed from his pajamas.

"Chazz was attacked during the night!" Syrus looked rather worried "Come on let's go see him!"

"Wait what?" Jaden rushed to get his clothes on and ran along with Syrus to the hospital room.

When they got in Jaden gasped in shock along with Syrus. Chazz was in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask. His neck was covered in bandages and several machines were measuring various things like his pulse and heart rate. Jaden walked up to him and looked at the others

"What happened?"

"No one knows. I just found him in the forest with big wounds in his neck" his friend Bastion looked at him "It looked like some kind of animal had attacked him"

Chazz moved a bit in the bed and everybody looked at him. He lied still again and everybody sighed.

"The nurse says he is safe and out of lethal danger. But she is worried by the fact that whatever attacked him is still out there" Alexis sat next to the bed and looked at Chazz "and she's not the only one, I'm scared of going out when its dark from now on"

"We have to find out what ever or whoever did this to Chazz" Jaden looked at him and clenched his fists "Hey where is Kazi?" he looked around but couldn't spot her "I haven't seen her around!"

"She is in her room sleeping, or rather she was" Jaden looked behind him and sighed in relief "Sorry if I scared you Judai-kun" she walked in and looked at Chazz "What happened?" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Something attacked him in the night" Jaden clenched his fists again and hit the wall "and when I find out what it was or who it was I'll make sure they pay" he looked at Kazi again. She looked terrified at his sudden outburst and he hugged her gently "Sorry Kazi, it's just that I don't know what else to do"

"It's okay Judai-kun. I would do the same if it was you that had been attacked" she smiled at him and made a small giggle "but maybe it's a good thing that it wasn't you. Whoever had done this would be dead right?"

"Guess they would" he kissed her cheek and took her hands "I know they would if you had been attacked" he kissed her hands and let go of them again.

She looked at him and suddenly felt her stomach turn. She excused herself and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Hurgh!" she barfed in one of the toilets. She looked down at it and was disgusted. She got up and flushed it out. It didn't consist of anything in particular. Only small pieces of bread, chunks of meat and then the thing that disgusted her most. That red liquid she had been craving for in so many months. The delicious substance that Chazz had been giving her willingly for her not to attack anyone. But tonight she had taken too much. Blood. She had been craving blood for the past six months. She went outside again. The sun burned on her skin but she withstood it. She went to her room where she stayed the rest of the day. She smiled to herself. The sun was going to stay down tonight. Not to rise ever again as long as she lived. She looked down at a paper near her. It was a spell to make the sun stay down without harming the planet. It would simply put up a massive cloud blanket around the earth. She kept doing her homework when suddenly Jaden walked in. She hid the paper and looked up at him. He looked shocked and sat down on her bed. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Chazz?"

Jaden turned his head and looked her in the eyes "No but the nurse says that he needs to rest for at least two days. Apparently he has been in an extreme blood loss the past six months" he put his head on her lap and she stroked his cheek. She spent the next four hours lulling him to sleep and smiled once she heard him snore ever so quietly. She moved away from him and took her spell. It was now dawn and she went outside. She looked up at the sky the sun now only slightly tingling at her skin

She mumbled a spell, one which only made sense to her. Then the skies grew dark. She smiled up at the darkness. She went back in to see Jaden hugging her pillow, sniffing in her scent. she smiled and went back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is chapter three

I own nothing but plot and Kassandra Motou

* * *

She nuzzled his hair right until he woke up. Or rather, opened his eyes just the tiniest bit to look at her.

"Sleep well Judai-kun?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go back to sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight love" she kissed him softly on the lips, then on his forehead, his chin, right cheek and left cheek "and have a nice dream" she got up and went out of her room. It was night time, she knew it was. She closed the door to her room and wrote some signs on it. She then kissed the signs and walked away. Tonight, she was a hunter. And god almighty help the one she would choose for prey. She could almost taste it already. She went for the hospital wing to check on Chazz. The nurse left the room and Kazi went to stand beside his bed.

"Thanks for letting me drink your blood Chazz" she stroked his cheek gently, knowing no one was around to see.

"You're welcome"

"So you can talk? I'm impressed. Now tell me. What happened to you? What attacked you?"

* * *

"Jaden! Jaden wake up!" Syrus yelled at his friend

"What's wrong?"

"It's night!"

"That's why I should be sleeping"

"But it's almost 7 in the morning!"

"What?" Jaden got up quickly and looked out the window. True enough. The sky was pitch black "How can it still be night?"

"No one knows! I'm scared Jaden!"

"Jaden!" Alexis came running towards the slifer dorm "Chazz has gone missing!"

"What? Okay this is too much" Jaden said confused "What happened since I fell asleep? Hey where is Kazi?" He looked around to find his girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be found.

"No one knows either. It's been almost a week since anyone last saw her"

"A week?" How come no one noticed?"

"We've all been sleeping. For some reason, everybody on the entire island has been sleeping since last week. Chazz and Kazi aren't also the only students to have disappeared. Several other students, from all three dorms, have been reported missing. Something is happening Jaden, and I don't like it"

Jaden sat down on the bed trying to gather his thoughts. Kassandra and Chazz had disappeared, along with several other students. Before they had disappeared, something had been taking Chazz' blood for six months, making him weak. Now the sun wouldn't show and the entire island had been sleeping for an entire week.

"My head suddenly hurts a lot" he grabbed his head "So no one, at all, knows what is happening?"

"No, everybody is totally clueless" Alexis said and looked at Jaden "Why are you in Kassandra's room by the way?"

"Long story" he said quickly "No time to explain, we need to find those missing students. And that's as in, right now!" he got up and out of the room.

"Crowler also wanted to see you, he sounded really serious"

"Oh great, Kazi's gone and I'm getting scolded" he ran to Crowler's office as fast as he could "you wanted to see me?"

"Go find Ms. Kassandra Motou right now! If her parents or her godfather figures out that she is missing, I'll get fired!"

"Okay, I was kinda already planning on looking for her" he said and stormed off.

#Okay, if I was Kazi, where would I be right now? It's dark, the sun won't go up and something is kidnapping the other students# he stopped up and thought it over #I would be… with my Judai-kun# he thought and sighed #but she isn't, where are you Kazi? # He started to walk around #Chazz is gone too… he better keep his hands of her, or I'll show him what real pain is# he kept looking for Kassandra wherever he could think of. But she was nowhere to be found

* * *

Kassandra looked at the academy. She sighed loudly and looked back into the cave.

"You feeling any better Chazz?"

"I'm fine thanks!" Chazz said "I don't need you to babysit me all the time"

"Then I'll just go I guess, let's see how you fare against those mad spirits. I'm sure they'll love playing with your dead body" Kazi said with a smirk

"Dead body?" he looked at her while she nodded

"Oh yes, they love to play with their food before devouring it down to the very soul"

"Boss I think you need her protection!" Ojama yellow appeared "I know I need it"

"Fine, just don't fuzz about me that much! I'm practically a man!"

"Then shut your goddamn yap!" she yelled at him with glowing eyes "Or they will find you! They won't dare to harm me since I'm the queen, but you are just a mere peasant in their eyes, someone who can easily be replaced!"

"Queen? Okay how much haven't you told me?"

"A lot. They less you know, the safer you'll be. Just letting me feast on you has made them see you as a threat"

"How can willingly giving you my blood make me a threat?"

"It makes me addicted to you; I need you in order to survive. You could deny me your blood and thereby control me. That's how you can be a threat" she flicked her hair back and looked at him with cold eyes "Now give me your neck, I'm hungry" she licked her fangs.

"Could you at least ask me nicely?"

"Please?"

"Better" he bend his head to the side, allowing her access to his neck. She walked closer to him and bit down. He shut his eyes tight at the pain shooting through him. She drank less than usually, and the wound closed right after "you on a diet or something?" he held his neck and groaned a bit in pain.

"If I don't drink much, I'll be weak. Then they'll come. Then I can defeat them. And hopefully, free me of this curse" she felt her fangs and sighed again "Or maybe I'm hoping that Judai-kun can provide me someday instead of you" she felt tears down her cheeks.

"you really love him don't you? Then why am I the one getting to lunch box, and not him?"

"He would reject me. Or rather he might, I won't be able to live with that"

"Jaden would never do anything to make you sad. He loves more than anything, even more than dueling"

"I know, but the fear of rejection is too great. I won't take that chance, not until I slay those creatures. I have at least protected him from them"

"How may I ask?"

"The cross of love" she smiled slightly "That was all I could do for him. But it will protect him from them. They won't hurt the queen's lover"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this is the last chapter that I'll upload today.

* * *

Jaden walked around on the school almost losing hope. He couldn't find Kazi or Chazz anywhere. Forbidden thoughts began to enter his mind. What if Chazz and Kazi had gone into hiding because she was… he didn't want to think that thought to an end

"She would never cheat me" he reassured himself "Maybe they're outside" he went outside and started to look for them. But he still couldn't find them. He looked at his watch "Hmm, almost 12" he kept on looking. The sun was still down, and it was hard to see anything. He heard something in the bushes, but ignored it. All he could think about was finding Kassandra. He had once lost her, when she had to move to Domino city, and he wouldn't lose her again. He thought the things over one more time. Kazi weren't what you could call a daylight person. She was mostly active at night, but would enjoy cloud filled days. He stopped up. The sound from the bushes had gotten louder. Something was following him around.

"Who goes there?" his voice was shaking. He couldn't see anything at all. The sound stopped. It almost sounded like what ever had been following him had hesitated. He kept his eyes on the spot where the sound had emitted from.

* * *

She looked at him from a distance. She had almost attacked him in a fit of hunger. The beast within was winning control over her. She would have to slay and eat something soon. He stepped closer to her, and she felt her entire body becoming petrified. Suddenly she got control again. He was only a few steps away from where she stood but she started to back away.

"Stay away human" she hissed in an unrecognizable voice "or I will slay you!" he stopped up, she continued to back away. Suddenly she could hear someone close by.

"Jaden! Jaden you shouldn't be out here all alone!" Alexis came running up to him.

#That little bitch! # Kassandra jumped into a tree #snaking her way to my Judai-kun at a time like this!# she stayed in the tree to make sure Alexis didn't steal her boyfriend

"Alexis, what are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you; I hadn't seen you since this morning. Did you find her yet?"

"No, I haven't found even the slightest clue to where she is"

"Jaden… I know you don't want to face this but… There is the chance that she and Chazz…"

"You shut up right now! Kazi would never do something like that!" Jaden yelled at Alexis, who got so scared that she stepped back a few steps.

"Jaden I'm just saying that they might…

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Kassandra would never do something like that to me! She is the kindest person in this entire universe, and probably in some others too! If she went away with Chazz, it would only be to make sure nothing happened to him!" Jaden panted after finishing yelling at Alexis "Now, are you going to keep talking like that about Kazi, or will you help search for her?"

Alexis looked at Jaden, eyes wide with fear. He never yelled at his friends like that, or anybody except his enemies.

"Sure… I'll help"

* * *

Kassandra sat in the tree and looked down at Jaden. He had stood up for her, even yelled at Alexis for suggesting something between her and Chazz. She felt her throat throb and tears threatening to fall. She started to jump away silently. She wished Jaden would hear her. That he would follow her even though he didn't know what or who she was.

"Wish you could just join me. But it would be too dangerous" she whispered to herself. She jumped down to the ground when she felt she was far enough from Jaden. She looked around. The spirits were close. If anyone were to approach her now…

"Kazi! There you are!" Alexis yelled as she came out from the forest "Jaden is looking for you!"

"No Alexis! Stay away!" but it was too late. The shadows took on the form of to wolves and attacked Alexis "Stop it!" Kazi went over to the shadows and bashed them away "She's no threat!" suddenly the smell of Alexis' blood reached her nose. She looked down at her with wide eyes. Then she looked at the monsters.

"We presented the queen with food. You can take what you want" the monsters preached "we shall leave you alone to eat your majesty" they said and disappeared

Kazi looked at the place where they had been standing just before.

"Alexis! Alexis are you okay?" She could hear someone yell. She turned around to see Jaden emerge from the bushes.

"Alexis are you…" Jaden widened his eyes when he saw Kazi standing beside a bloody Alexis "Kazi…"


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh GX

* * *

She looked him in the eyes and then stepped back. She then looked down at Alexis, her nose twitching and her stomach growling. Jaden took a step forward towards her and she started to hiss.

"Stay away Judai-kun!" she backed away and bared her fangs.

Jaden stopped up and looked at her. He then looked at Alexis. The wounds on her body looked like the ones made by fangs. But hadn't he heard Kazi scream for Alexis not to come any closer? He looked back at Kassandra and noticed something he didn't see when he arrived; there wasn't a speck of blood on her. He was no Einstein, but as far as he could tell by the wounds on Alexis, her attacker would've had some blood on them.

"Stay away from me Human!" Kazi hissed in the same voice as before.

Jaden looked at her with confusion in his eyes, why was she talking like that? He couldn't help but think she was trying to protect him somehow. He decided that he didn't care what she told him, and stepped over Alexis and even further towards his love. She proceeded to back away, but this only made him go faster. He wasn't going to let her get away. She started to run and he ran after.

"I won't lose you one more time Kazi! I will not accept you leaving me again!"

She felt her tears threatening to fall and kept on running. She felt like a hunted animal with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

Back with Alexis, Chazz had arrived and was looking at her. He would have to get her back to the hospital soon or she wouldn't make it. He picked her up and started walking. He cursed at the damn shadows for hurting Alexis, at Kassandra for not thinking it through, at Alexis for not staying inside and at Jaden for just running off to get to Kassandra. He kept cursing all the way to the hospital wing, where he was met with many questions and was scolded for just leaving. Then more questions about why Alexis was in the state she was and how his wounds had healed so quickly. He just closed out all the questions and looked out the window. The moon shining in the night sky. All innocent looking, but then again, it couldn't know what terror it was actually causing.

"Nobody is safe if they go out. Everyone better stay inside until the day breaks. Or they might end up in the same state as Lexis. You should tell that to Sheppard. It's important no one gets out before day break. Everybody should gather in this building so no one would want to wander to another dorm to talk about this" he said while looking out.

The nurse ran out to give the message the chancellor. As soon as the message was given, all the students were gathered in the biggest room they could find, no one knowing what would happen, no one wanting to know.

"Hey Chazz. Chazz have you seen Jaden around?" Syrus asked once he found Chazz.

"No, he might still be outside looking for Kassandra"

"Oh no! He might die! Doesn't he know that he might die?"

"I don't think he does, or maybe Kassandra means more to him, than his own life" Chazz felt his neck #I know she feels that way about him#

"Is something wrong Chazz?"

"no, I just thought of something that Kazi told me some time ago" he looked around #that's not a total lie# he thought back six months, to when Kassandra had told him her biggest secret.

* * *

_He went into the forest to look for Kassandra, who had been missing the whole day. _

"_Hey Kazi are you out there?"he growled in irritation. That girl was nothing but trouble for him. she got in the way with his duels against Jaden, in his way for getting back into obelisk, she was also a incredible show-off. But what he hated most about her, was her astonishing beauty. She was almost as beautiful as Alexis. She was also the daughter of the most beautiful duelist known to the world_

"_Kassandra are you out there? The whole goddamn academy is looking for you! We won't get any dinner if you're not found before that! Get out here if you care about the others of the academy! Last I heard was that Jaden was EXTREMELY hungry!"_

_Suddenly he heard someone rustling around in bushes. Then out came Kassandra. She was looking pale in the moonlight and her eyes where glowing faintly red after his opinion. She stepped towards him and he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks. She had been crying a lot._

"_What happened? Where the fuck have you been!"_

"_Please don't be mad Chazz, I have been out hunting. I was hungry"_

"_Then you could've just gone off to the cantina!"_

"_No… it was a different hunger than that" he now noticed the red liquid going down her chin and took a step back._

"_Is that blood?" he screeched in fear "Are you a vampire!"_

"_Please don't be scared" she took a step back and looked away. She started sobbing into her hands and dried the blood away "It's hard enough on me, as it is"_

"_This is too freaky! Wait… don't vampires suck blood?" he looked at her in fear._

"_We do, but few of us really like it. You see, the stronger the friendly bond with the human we drink from is, the more it quenches our thirst"_

"_So why not snack on the slifer slacker?"_

"_I don't want him to see me as a fucking vampire you dumbass!" she yelled at him "He wouldn't love me if he knew! It also hurts like hell. I don't want to hurt him"_

_Chazz looked at Kassandra and his look softened. He knew she loved Jaden, why she did was beyond his knowledge._

"_Then use me instead"_

_She looked at Chazz with tears in her eyes "Why would you let me do that?"_

"_Because… Just because!" he showed his neck "Now hurry up! The others are all waiting"_

_She walked towards him and bared her fangs. She reached him and bit through his skin. The blood filled her mouth and she started to suck. Chazz held a horrendous scream in. her bite hurt like a thousand knives, but he didn't want to tick of the other students._

* * *

"Hey Chazz!" Syrus yelled

"Wah!" Chazz replied and fell backwards "Why'd you yell like that?"

"You dozed off again, you really gotta stop that!"

"I'll try not to another time then, jeez"

* * *

okay I cut the chapter short after the flashback, I know. But the scene following this one, is in the next chapter. And I didn't know what else to write so I just cut it.

P.S I love reviews ;)


	6. Chapter 6

sixth Chapter of this story. This is actually my personal favorite of the chapters X3

I do not own Yugioh GX

* * *

"Judai-kun... No stay away!" Kassandra yelled

"Kazi wait!" Kazi! Kazi stop running!"

She looked behind herself to see Jaden still following her. Then she heard it. The shadows were getting ready for an attack. They didn't care if she had put the love cross on him! Love was a fleeting thing. And they didn't know if he loved her back. She made a 180 degree turn and tackled Jaden. He fell on the ground hard and groaned out in pain. She looked down at him and started to cry.

"Sorry Judai-kun" his eyes were closed and his face twisted in pain.

"The peasant defied the queen's orders" sounded the voice of one of the shadows.

"He must be against her"

"He is an enemy!"

"He must be eliminated"

The shadows gathered to the two wolves again and she swallowed hard.

"Leave at once. I'll dispose of him myself" she made her voice cold and her eyes dead "no one disobeys me and gets away alive"

"The queen will dispose of the peasant"

"She will eliminate him"

"We must leave her alone"

"We will return when you call your majesty"

The shadows disappeared again and she looked at Jaden. She had tackled him to hard, and the impact alone had caused damage. She picked him up and walked towards to cave she resided in. the moon shone down on her, almost making her skin luminescent. She looked up at the pale moon and sighed sadly. She walked slowly while looking around to make no one saw her. Jaden groaned in pain again and she felt her heart sting. She saw the cave and walked a little faster.

Kazi looked at Jaden who was waking up.

"Ugh, my head" Jaden said as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry" he jerked his eyes open at the sound of Kassandra's voice. She gently caressed his cheek and smiled sadly down at him "I'm so sorry Judai-kun" she started to cry a bit and he sat up.

"Auch" he held his chest "What did I get run over by?" he laughed a bit, but he looked at Kazi, the laughter stopped.

"I made a big mistake. I might have doomed us all" she said as she cried "It almost killed you"

"Hey! Stop crying" he gently grabbed her cheek and dried some tears away with his thumb. He caressed her cheek, but she kept on crying.

"I also have been lying to you" she pushed his hand away "I'm not as pure as you think I am"

"That's really not what a boyfriend wants to hear his girlfriend say. In what way may I ask?"

"Chazz…"

"Hold it! If you are going to reveal some sort of relationship…"

"He lets me suck his blood"

"Huh?" Jaden looked at his girlfriend "Blood?" he withdrew his hand and placed it on his lap.

They sat in silence for a while. Only the sound of Kassandra's sobbing could be heard. Jaden broke the silence.

"Are you a vampire?" he sat himself to face her and put their knees together.

She looked up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She nodded slightly and bared her fangs. He took a finger and felt them.

"So you need blood so survive?"

"I've been able to live without it for my whole life, but something made me crave it six months ago. I was so scared. I needed someone to… suck on, sorry for the double meaning, and Chazz offered himself. He didn't want me to suffer or for you to have to cope with my weird cravings and…"

"Shut it" Jaden said and put a finger on her lips. He then grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss that stayed on their lips. He proceeded to kiss her jaw line to her ear. When he reached the ear he whispered lovingly into her ear "as long as that's all you got from him, I don't really care"

She shivered by the feeling of his breath against her ear. She shifted to sit on his lap, and he shifted to make her comfortable. He hugged her tightly and put his ear to the left side of her chest.

"Can you hear anything?" Kassandra smiled slightly and intertwined her fingers into his hair

"Your heartbeat. It's the most calming sound I've ever heard. It always calms me. I wish I could listen to it all day, every day" he looked up at her "But I don't think that the teachers would like it" he smiled brightly.

"They probably wouldn't… "

"Hey what it is?"

"I love you Judai-kun, I've loved for so long. You are the sweetest boy I've ever met and…" she stopped when he put his finger on her lips again.

"I want you to stop sucking blood from Chazz"

"But I can't… I might…"

"Let me finish. Stop sucking on him" Jaden revealed his neck and pushed some of his clothes away revealing more "And use me for blood instead"

Kassandra looked down at him in wonder. She pushed his jacket of and brushed her lips against his soft skin "Warning; I might not be able to stop right away, and it'll hurt like hell" she licked the tender flesh and scraped her fangs against it. Jaden hissed at the slight pain it caused.

"Just do it, please?"

"As you wish" she removed her lips from his neck "but before I ravish your neck" she pulled him into another kiss. This one being much deeper and more heated. She broke away and Jaden moaned angrily. She went back to his neck and inserted her fangs. She heard his low groan and started to suck. The liquid filled her mouth and she moaned into his neck. Jaden moaned loudly at the pain and Kassandra felt her heart sting in pain at his pained moans. She stopped the sucking and removed her fangs from his neck. She licked the rest of the blood on his neck away. He moaned at the feeling. When all the blood was done, she looked at his face with some blood running down her chin.

"Now that's not very sexy" Jaden said and dried the blood away "Good thing my jacket is already red huh?"

"Guess so" she looked at the mark on his neck "You are now my new lunch box" she looked at the cave's opening "I haven't made the sun go up yet" she mumbled.

Jaden also looked out of the cave "you mean you caused the sun not to rise? How did you do that?"

"An ancient spell I found. The sun isn't really down, it just looks that way. It was meant to cover the whole earth with a blanket of clouds but… I guess I made a mistake pronouncing some of the words" she looked back at Jaden.

"Now that's even creepier than I thought… I just thought that the school had been transferred to another dimension" he looked into her eyes and smiled "that has happened before you know"

"I know, you taste really good by the way Judai-kun" she said and pulled him close. She put her head on his right shoulder "Best meal I ever had" she licked his neck and smirked at his surprised yelp.

"No more sucking please!" he turned his head so that he faced her "it really did hurt like hell" he said and closed his eyes a bit. He was tired.

"You tired my little Judai?" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"I just suddenly became tired" he slurred. Kassandra let go of his hair and he lied down.

"That's perfectly normal. It's because of the blood loss" she placed her elbows on each side of his shoulders and brought their faces close together "it's one of the minor side effects"

"Side effects? What other side effects are there?"

"You'll be sexually attracted to me"

"I already am" he smirked "thought you knew that"

"I mean more than you already are" she licked his right cheek lightly and held his left cheek gently "and I'll be able to talk with you through your thoughts, read your thoughts and even enter your dreams. And a lot more effects which only activates in certain situations" she smiled and put her body next to his "but never mind that" she held him around his shoulder and smiled "you should get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll see to it that the sun comes up again and that the students won't have to be afraid to go outside"

"you are an angel" he turned around to face her, his eyes half-lidded "that's why I love you" he pulled her close and got a goodnight kiss before falling asleep. Kassandra looked around; the shadows were lurking and only awaited a chance to strike and severely hurt Jaden. She snuggled up close to him and listened to his heartbeat. Like her heart calmed him, his heart calmed her. It was beating just the tiniest bit faster than usual, she wasn't sure why. It could come from his blood loss, or the fact that she was this close to him. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled.

"cute" she kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep herself.

* * *

how was that? Can you seewhy this was my favorite chapter? X3

some of this chapter was supposed to have been in the previous chapter, but I thought it best not to give away the situation between Kazi and Jaden away too soon. Also I thought it would be too short a chapter if I just skipped right to where she stopped and let him catch up to her. So I made it into another chapter and wrote some more on the previous chapter 3

I hope it worked out right ^.^'


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter of this story

I do not own Yugioh GX

* * *

She woke up by the sound of the shadows. They were coming. She looked down at the still sleeping Jaden and smiled.

"You have such an adorable sleeping face Judai-kun" she took some hair away from his face "but you have to wake up now" she blew him in the ear.

"Wah!" Jaden jerked up in a sitting position and put his finger in his ear "that tickled!" he yelled and scratched.

"You had to wake up! The shadows are coming, and they'll probably eat you alive" she said and got up

"What?" he looked up at her in fear and confusion "Shadows eating me? What's up with that!"

"The human is still alive" a hoarse voice said, sending shivers down Jaden's spine

"Shit they're already here! Get up you lazy ass!" she said and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. She looked around and noticed something. The voice sounded slightly different than normal.

"The queen lied"

"The human must die"

"He must die before she gets his blood"

"We must kill him"

"Kazi this is getting freaky. I can hear these really scary versions of Bastion and Hassleberry's voices"

"Oh shit!" she grabbed his hand and ran out of the cave "They've taken over their bodies!"

"Eh? How is that even possible?" Jaden looked back and saw his friends.

"The shadows posses' dark magic, if those two had any form of attraction towards me, it would make them the perfect victims for the shadows to control. Guess you're friends have a thing for me" Kassandra replied as she kept running "We have to get you into the school!"

"But what about you? I won't leave you!" he ran up beside her, noticing how close the school was.

"Then don't! But you have to get inside the school ASAP!" she started to slow down as they reached the main doors. She tried to open them, but they were locked "Shit they've locked the damn doors! Guess I have to kick them down then"

"Hey I knew you are strong but those doors" slam! Jaden didn't get to finish his sentence as she kicked the front door down

"You were saying?" she looked at him and smiled "Now go inside before I kick you in"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he went inside and waited for her to come along "you coming or what?"

"I have to fix the door right?" she grabbed under the door and smacked it up, fixing it in place again "there, all set" she smiled and turned around, staring into Jaden's eyes "eh?" she blushed as he kissed her on the lips, pressing her against the door. He licked her lower lip, and she gave him permission to enter. He explored her whole mouth with his tongue, completely ignoring hers, challenging him to a fight for dominance. She felt her need for air pressing and pushed him away gently.

"Side affect already huh my little Judai-kun?" she smiled and caressed his cheek "It's a little too early"

"Who said it was a side effect? You're just that hot" He said and kissed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "and tempting" he whispered in her ear.

"Ah! Judai-kun" she panted out and wrapped her arms around his neck "st-stop it" she blushed as his hands roamed her back, caressing it.

"Why not? As far as I can tell, no one's here" he smirked against her neck "so why not let me enjoy you? Just for a little moment, please?"

"You already have… Ah!" she squeaked as he sucked on her sweet spot on the neck "I s-said st-stop it Judai-k-kun!" she pushed him away and looked at him "Sorry" she felt on the spot where he had sucked and closed her eyes.

"No I should say sorry, I went too far" he looked at her in slight confusion "is something wrong with me sucking on your… Oh"

"It's alright, you forgot in the heat. But it did remind of when I got turned" she looked at him and smiled "but it felt nice besides that"

Jaden smiled at her and took her hand "let's go find the others okay?" he kissed her fingers lightly

"Okay" she smiled.

They walked hand in hand around the school to find the rest of the students. Kazi kept feeling her teeth to make sure she didn't have fangs when hey found the others. Jaden smiled a little every time she did it.

"Don't worry about the fangs; you can retrieve them at will, can't you?"

"Yeah but… if someone flirts with you or gets too close to you, I might accidently bare my fangs to scare them. Pure animal instinct" she looked down in to the floor

"Don't worry about that. I love you and only you my little Queen"

"How did you…?" she looked at him in surprise

"Those shadows kept calling you it when you tackled me" he smiled and kissed her fingers again "Queen huh?"

"Yeah" she blushed a bit and looked away "of the spirit world. It's because I am a descendent of Elishia Aquamarina"

"She was Atem's wife right?"

"So you do listen in duel history" She smiled "yes she was, but those shadows… they are evil duel spirits seeking to protect me. But their vision of justice has gone corrupt and they go too far to protect me. They can only live in the darkness, so they had a vampire turn me so I would need darkness myself. Now I made the sun stay down and they're roaming free" she started to cry and he turned his head to look at her

"Don't cry, we'll fix this, together"

"Ms Motou!" they both turned their heads to see professor Crowler running towards them with tears in his eyes "I thought that terrible monster had taken you!" #now I won't get fired! #

"Hold it right there!" Kassandra yelled "what monster are you talking about? They're called 'Duel Spirits' they might be evil, but show some respect" she clenched Jaden's hand and he looked at her.

#why is she still defending those shadows? #

"Why are you with that slifer slacker? Did he do something to you?" Crowler stormed towards them and pushed Jaden away from Kazi "if you did anything to hurt her!"

"Oi! Cut it out!" Kazi yelled and slapped Crowler "That's my boyfriend you're harassing!" she grabbed Jaden's hand again.

"Boyfriend? I don't… how?" Crowler looked like he was giving another lecture in Duel Alchemy. Utterly confused.

"Where's everybody?" Jaden looked at the professor who still looked like his world had come tumbling down.

"In the main dueling arena"

"Okay. Come on Kazi, let's go"

"Okay" she smiled and started walking along with Jaden "I heard your thoughts just before by the way"

"What? Oh …I … uh"

"It's okay, I was surprised myself. But those shadows weren't always evil. They only became evil when they saw how much pain the world inflicted on me. They became consumed by the thought that everything was evil and that everything hated me" she squeezed his hand and a lonely tear fell down her cheek "one of them used to my own Winged Kuriboh"

"A winged Kuriboh? Turning into that? How's that possible?"

"It was my closest spirit when I was a kid. When I had to move away from you, it became sad as I didn't duel for a long time afterwards. Then the other kids started to tease me for always carrying its card around, even thought I never dueled. The ones doing most of the teasing ended up in a coma after almost tearing Kuriboh's card in half. I became scared of it after that, and it turned evil"

"So it became evil… in order to protect you? What about that other shadow?"

"I think it's a part of me actually. The dark side everybody has inside them. But I'm not sure"

"Kuri kuri!" Jaden's winged Kuriboh came out and looked at Kazi and smiled.

"Kuriboh!" she smiled, stopped and reached out for it. She touched it and she smiled "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Wait you know this Kuriboh?"

"Yes, it belonged to my father remember? He also knew my own Kuriboh"

"Kuri kuri" it said in a sad tone

"We'll get her back Kuriboh. I promise" Kazi smiled and looked forward "well. We're at the main dueling arena now, shall we go in?"

"If you think so" Jaden smiled back and went in "wow"

All of the students turned around and looked at the newly arrived students

"It's Jaden and Kassandra!" someone yelled and happy yells, screams and sighs could be heard throughout the hall.

"I guess everyone's happy to see us" Jaden said bluntly.

"Ye-yeah" Kazi said in shock and started to walk towards the slifers. As expected, the students had split into the dorms and everyone was standing with their own dorm "there's no trust between anyone in here"

"They're just scared because of the recent events"

"I guess so. I'm still getting a little sick by the feeling of absolute distrust. It's so thick you could cut it"

"Look, the others are right over there. So don't worry" he smiled at her and she blushed a bit.

"Sure" they arrived at the others who looked at the two

"Where have you two been?" Syrus yelled "I've been worried sick about you two!"

"I went looking for Kassandra; she had gotten herself lost in the forest. We didn't know that everybody was to gather in here. Why is that anyway?"

"Bastion and Hassleberry have gone missing, Alexis is in the hospital with animal like attack wounds, the sun won't come up and students are disappearing! Something's happening and I don't like it"

"It's not all bad. We can find the missing students and Alexis isn't in lethal danger" Chazz said while looking at Jaden's neck.

"But the sun won't come up!"

"Now that's a little worrying" Kassandra said and smiled. She looked around and noticed that the most of the students were looking at her "why is everybody staring at me?"

"Don't know, maybe it's because your clothes are all shred to pieces"

"Huh?" she looked down herself and noticed that her clothes were ripped up a lot "why didn't you say anything Judai-kun?"

"I didn't notice honest!" he said and put his hands up in defense.

"But why are they anyway?" Chumley looked at her "you look like you were attacked by the same thing as Alexis"

"I was, but I managed to scare it of somehow… it attacked her afterwards" Kazi started to cry. Not because it was true what she said, but because realization just hit her. She had caused everybody to disappear, Alexis to end up in the hospital and possibly dooming the academy because of the shadows. She fell on her knees and kept on crying, even though the others tried to calm her down. She blamed herself for everything that had been happening recently and she didn't how to end it without hurting her own winged Kuriboh. She wished she could just turn her back to her card.

"Wait" she looked up and stopped crying "that's it!"

* * *

Did you get surprised? She has her own Winged Kuriboh XD And even though it's not described and probably won't be; it's pink XD

I've had it in mind for a long time that Pegasus would have given her a super rare card for a birthday present, but she might have asked for a girl Kuriboh instead, making him make her a pink female Winged Kuriboh for her 7th birthday.

and the Kuriboh turned evil! D:

the story also takes place about a month after Jaden dueled for the Sacred Beast cards.

I have a DeviantArt account and Kassandra is pictured there, so check that out if you want to see her. My name is the same as in here


	8. Chapter 8

Eigth chapter of this Story

Sorry i haven't uploaded in this for a while. But I was so into my other stories that i couldn't help it ^^' I will also try to get myself to write more of 'The girl'

I do not own Yugioh GX or any of it's characters. I own only this story and Kassandra Elishia Motou (that's her full name. Live with it)

* * *

"What's what Kazi?" Jaden looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"I can't believe I didn't see that before!" she pulled out her deck and searched it. She got up and kept looking for a certain card #where the fuck did that stupid card go! # she thought in frustration. She then heard someone chuckle and looked at Chazz who stood with a card in his hand "Is that my card Chazz?"

"Maybe" he smirked as he taunted her with the card "Why do you want it?"

"Give it or you'll regret it" she put her hand out #And I mean it!# she yelled in her mind, making him cringe #Just because Jaden is my new 'lunchbox' it doesn't mean that the effects have totally left you yet Princeton!#

#No need to yell# he stepped forward and gave her the card "I was just teasing you"

"Last person to do that, is still in the hospital suffering from a coma" she looked at the card.

"Threatening me now?" he stepped forward, but averted the tone since he saw the look in her eyes.

"No. I am perfectly serious about this" she looked at Jaden "I want to go outside"

"We're not allowed. Anyone who tries fails" Syrus looked at the guards in fear.

"Well they'll have to let me out" she was about to go over to them when she felt Jaden grab her arm. He pulled her close into a hug and smiled against her cheek.

"What's the rush sweetie?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone #you said the monsters needed darkness right? #

"Nothing Judai-kun" she smiled too #yes, why#

"That's good. Then let's stay a little longer" he moved his forehead to touch with hers and smiled even wider #that means; as long as we're inside where there is light, they can't touch us#

"If you say so, but there are just too many people in here" she put her hand on his cheek #good point Judai-kun#

"What the hell is going on between you two?" they both turned their heads and saw Doctor Crowler coming towards them with anger written all over his face.

"What does it look like?" Kassandra answered sharply. #I swear if I have to rule the world as a evil queen, he's the first one to go! #

#Easy Kazi# Jaden sweat dropped and kissed her cheek.

"Will you two stop that right now? You can't do something like that in public!" he raged as they kept on being cuddly and sweet.

"But I'm so scared" Kassandra said in a whimpering tone and hid her face in Jaden's jacket "My Judai-kun is only comforting me" she smirked against the jacket, making sure it wasn't visible to anyone.

"Well… still!" Crowler yelled and Kassandra showed her face from the jacket, eyes full of tears.

"But I'm so scared. If you don't like it, then send me and Jaden of to another room?" she said in a questioning tone "I think if we just light the halls up enough, the monsters won't come in" she knew she had Crowler in her hands, she was just too adorable for grown-ups to resist.

"Sure! Anything you say Miss Motou!" he chirped as he rushed to the door, telling the guards to light up every lamp and light in the building.

#good one# Jaden smiled down at her and kissed her cheek again #you're very clever Kazi#

#I know# she smiled and grabbed his hand #now let's find somewhere to discuss plans# she intertwined their fingers and walked towards the door. Several students noticed that the doors had been opened and started to walk around.

#But where exactly# Jaden looked at Kazi who were smirking.

#Where but my sweet piece of meat?# she started to walk towards a bathroom #lock it, and no one will know we're even here# she opened the door and dragged him in with her. Jaden blushed like hell as he heard the door click, indicating she had locked the door.

"So what should we do?" he looked at her and sat himself on the closed toilet.

"Don't really know" she smiled and sat herself on his lap "I don't know about the shadows at least" she took of his jacket and revealed his bite mark. She kissed it lightly and put the jacket back on.

"Aaw. I was hoping for a little more than that" Jaden said smiling. Kassandra moved to whisper in his ear.

"Just ask for more you dummy" she licked the shell of his ear and pushed him back as far as she could. She smirked as she forced his head up, looking in his eyes. He blushed lightly as she connected their lips, pushing herself against him. She cupped both his cheeks and dominated the kiss. He could feel the need for oxygen becoming greater and pulled in her jacket. She pulled away and he gasped for air.

"I think I'm good now" he managed to say between breaths.

"You know, you are so cute when you're blushing" she said in a teasing tone. He somewhat glared at her but the glare quickly softened.

"This is getting uncomfortable. Should we sneak outside?" he smiled and moved to get off the toilet.

"Yes" she got up and turned to unlock the door, when Jaden grabbed her from behind.

"Payback time" he bit her earlobe gently and snaked his hand under her shirt, gently feeling the skin of her stomach "so soft" he smiled against her shoulder and licked it a bit.

"Stop it" she giggled and elbowed his stomach. She unlocked the door and looked around "come on" she stepped out into the hall and thought about what to do next.

"Wondering about how to get out?"

"Yep" she looked at Jaden who looked he knew something "Why you ask?"

"The ventilation system" he pointed upwards and smiled brightly.

"You sneaky little rascal" she looked up and smiled. She looked back at him "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much" she climbed his shoulders and opened the small hatch and pulled herself up.

"Quick! I think Crowler's coming!" Jaden whispered as she pulled him up.

"Got you" she closed the hatch and looked down. Just as Jaden had thought, Crowler walked by the place they had been standing and looked around.

"Where are those two?" he scowled and kept on walking.

"Now how are we getting out Judai-kun?"

"Well, we have to find a way out first"

"I think I know where there might be such a thing" Kassandra said and smiled. She started to crawled and Jaden crawled after her.

"Now about those shadows your majesty?" he said happily.

"We have to make my Kuriboh a card again. Then maybe my dark side would go away too"

"Your dark side?"

"Yes, one of the shadows. It's just a thought, but it might have been created by my sorrow as a child"

"Sorrow? Such as what?"

"My parents had a hard time at one point. My mom was getting tired of my dad's fangirls and dad were starting to worry that mom was seeing someone else. Of course they were both worried for nothing, but I always fear that they might get divorced" she sighed and looked forward "outing spotted!" she said happily and opened the hatch to outside. She stumbled out head first and hurried away, before Jaden dumped down. She looked at him and felt her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Jaden looked at her and got up "we need to get away from here first" he went over and took her hand and kissed it. He helped her up and walked into the woods.

"But the shadows might attack" she walked beside him and stared at his neck.

"So? They won't hurt you" he gently put his hand on her cheek and smiled "I think we're safe here"

"Yeah" she smiled as he took off his jacket. Then she blushed as he also removed his shirt and pulled her close. She felt his warm skin and hugged him tight "no fair"

"All goes in love and war" he intertwined his fingers in her hair and took her head to his neck. She lightly scraped her fangs against his skin, and felt his chest with her hands. She smiled as she noticed his nipples were hard and looked up at him.

"Excited, are we?" she licked the bite mark earning a faint moan from him.

"Very much so" he felt his legs give in and felt to the ground.

"So that's how we play, huh?" Kassandra smiled and got on her knees leaning forward to reach his neck "as you wish" she bit into his neck and he screamed. He screamed of both pleasure and pain. She started to suck and felt the heavenly liquid going down her throat. She removed her fangs and started to lick the blood up. One drop travelled down Jaden's chest and she greedily licked it all up, earning moans from Jaden and she smirked. She bit down again, this time on the other side of the neck. He screamed again, this time mostly from the pain of his skin being penetrated.

"Jaden?" they both heard Syrus scream from behind them.

* * *

Du-du-dunn! XD

So Syrus saw them together (he's not yelling because Jaden's without shirt btw. He knows they're very intimate when they're together XD)


	9. Chapter 9

Nineth chapter of this Story.

I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters. I own only this story and Kassandra Motou

* * *

"Syrus?" Jaden asked with a slurred voice and looked at him "what are you doing here?"

Syrus didn't answer; he just looked at the scene in front of him. His best friend was getting his blood sucked, by his own girlfriend!

"I think he's in shock, better close up then" Kazi said and licked the wound.

"Aaw what a shame"

"Boo-hoo" she said in a loving tone and forced Jaden in to a kiss. She still had some blood in her mouth and she forced it into his mouth. She pulled away and licked her lips.

"Metal?" he asked, completely ignoring Syrus who stood with his jaw dropped onto the ground "did I just taste my own blood?" he sounded shocked and looked at Kassandra.

"Uh-huh" she smiled, still hovering above him on all fours.

"Big bro?" Syrus asked and they both turned their heads.

"What is it Syrus?" Kazi asked, not taking any chances by letting Jaden answer.

"I was talking to Jaden!" Syrus yelled at her.

"There's no need to yell Sy" Jaden sat up and put Kazi in front of him. She looked down into the ground.

"She was sucking your blood! She's a monster!" he yelled in fear.

"You just shut up with something like that!" Jaden yelled at his friend. Kazi held a hand over his mouth and he looked confused.

"Sy, you better get over here, or you'll be attacked by the real monsters" she looked at him with tears in her eyes "As in right fucking now!" She yelled and got up, looking around. She heard the whispers and the wind rustled in the leafs.

"The queen is outside again"

"She is an easy victim now"

"There are two humans with her"

"One made her cry"

"What was that?" Syrus asked, while hiding behind Jaden's back.

"Kazi, what are you going to do"

"Don't know" she said as she waited for them to come out. She closed her eyes and listened.

"Kuri Kuri!" Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden and flew up to Kassandra.

"Thanks for the support Kuriboh" she smiled and the first shadow appeared.

"I will kill anyone who tries to hurt the queen!" the person coming out from the bushes was Bastion.

"It's Bastion!" Syrus said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"No, it's not. The shadows have taken him over" she looked at Bastion and swallowed a huge lump.

"Why do you keep resisting your majesty?" the possessed Bastion stepped closer.

"A direct sentence? Seems you can talk right" she curled her hand into a fist and got ready to punch.

"Not my question" he noticed she readied herself to punch and stepped back.

"Your question? Oh right, I don't like people harassing the ones I like and love. You should know how that feels, right?"

"No one can be allowed to hurt the queen" he stepped closer.

"Right, but those two won't hurt me" she pointed behind her, hoping that Bastion would recognize them "Syrus don't have the guts and Jaden would never hurt me" she looked at Bastion "you would never hurt them either Bastion" she walked towards him and swallowed hard again.

"I am not Bastion, I am the queen's faithful servant" he tried to step backwards, but she had him in her grasp.

"No, you are Bastion Misawa" she held out her hand and grabbed his face.

"What's she doing to Bastion?" Syrus looked at Jaden with fearful eyes.

"How should I know?" he stood up and looked at Kazi.

She started to mumble something and her eyes turned red. Blue lines appeared under her eyes, covering most of her cheeks. She could feel the color going into her cheeks but ignored it. She looked into Bastion's eyes. Suddenly a quivering cloth like substance appeared on his head and she started to put pressure on her hold on his face. The cloth got larger and larger, and in the end it almost blew of Bastion. She let go of his face and pushed him behind her, towards Jaden and Syrus.

"Kuri kuri!" winged Kuriboh whined behind her as he looked at her face. She smiled slightly and reassured him.

"Don't worry, everything's okay Kuriboh" she looked at the shadow. It had lost power do to her spell and she walked towards it "stay back Kuriboh" she pushed the Kuriboh back gently. She looked back at the shadow and kneeled beside it. It was shivering on the ground and was taking on its original form. It was mumbling something none of them could understand and Kassandra let her hand run through the rough edges of it "why did you change like that?" she whispered quietly. She ran her fingers through it once more, this time removing some of the shadows "I'm a big girl now; you don't have to protect me like this anymore"

"Kazi?" Jaden asked as he stepped closer and then noticed what she was doing. The shadows were disappearing, revealing a pink Kuriboh underneath. He stepped back and looked at Bastion.

"What's happening Jaden?" Syrus asked as he looked around, fearing that something else might jump at them.

"I'm not sure about it myself Syrus" he looked Bastion over and decided he knew nothing medical at all "we better get Bastion to the hospital floor"

"Kuri Kuri!" Jaden looked back to see Kazi holding the pink Kuriboh in her arms.

"Say hello to my little friend" she smiled and petted the Kuriboh.

"She's very cute" Jaden smiled back and walked over to her "now have you seen my shirt anywhere?"

"Here big bro" Jaden looked at Syrus who were holding his shirt.

"Thanks Sy" he smiled and put on the shirt and looked after his jacket. He found it and put in on too. Then he picked up Bastion and looked at Kassandra "let's go back. You don't seem in any condition to fight another one of those shadows and we need to get Bastion to a doctor quick"

"Sure" she started to walk and kept an ear open to listen if anything should come out.

"What's with the blue lines anyway?" Jaden walked beside her and touched the lines.

"It's the blue color from my eyes" she closed her eyes and concentrated. The blue lines retreated into her eyes and she opened them again "it happens sometimes"

"Cool" Jaden smiled and looked ahead "the school's just up ahead. Let's hurry" he started to walk faster and Kassandra smiled and started to walk faster herself.

"Kassandra wait up!" Syrus yelled as he ran after her. She slowed down and looked at him.

"You're not my favorite person right now Mr. Truesdale" she looked ahead again and stopped when she reached the door #when did they unlock the doors? # she stepped in and looked around. Every lamp was on and people had already taken care of getting Bastion and Jaden to the nurse.

"But I wanted to apologize!"

"If you want to talk about 'that' would you please wait until we're in a more private place?" she looked at him with anger in her eyes and started to walk towards the nurse's office. She reached it and looked inside.

"Ms. Motou!" The nurse said as she entered "Sorry but we don't have any more room…"

"I'm here as a visitor Ms." She smiled and was allowed inside. She walked towards Jaden who had a drop in. she giggled at it quietly so the nurse wouldn't hear it. The nurse walked out and Kassandra sat down next to Jaden "so she noticed you were in a blood loss?" she said with a grin.

"It's your entire fault I'm hooked up to this thing" he put his hands in the air but smiled at her.

"sorry 'bout that" she smiled and looked at Alexis "Why hasn't woken up yet?" she got up and walked towards her.

"Kuri kuri" her Kuriboh came out and looked at the girl "kurii" it said with a sad tone.

"Not your fault" she petted the Kuriboh.

"Kuri!" it looked somewhat mad and started to fly around Alexis' head.

"What's up with your Kuriboh?" Jaden asked as he could see it buzzing around like a spas.

"Don't know" she looked at it in wonder. Suddenly it stopped and Alexis started to move.

"Mmm" she moaned as she tried to sit up "My head" she sat up and held her head. Kazi stepped back, fearing that Alexis might not have remembered exactly what had happened.

"Lexis!" Jaden said happily "you're awake"

"I was out?" she looked around, the room being a total blur "how did I end up inside?"

"Chazz carried you in here, you were a total mess" Syrus looked at her and a thought came to his mind. He looked at Kassandra in suspicion which Jaden saw.

"No!" he pulled Kassandra onto his lap and held her tight "she would never do something like that"

"It wasn't… her" Alexis said and looked towards Jaden's voice "she even warned me not to come closer" she still held her head.

"It's my entire fault anyway"

"You shush Kazi" Jaden said and placed her on the chair next to him "you didn't know something like this would happen" he kissed her hand and she smiled.

"If I had a penny for each time you would kiss me, I would be rich before the month came to an end" she giggled and retrieved her hand "but thanks"

"But Kazi... could you maybe explain some things now?" Syrus asked shyly and Kazi looked at him.

"Apologize first please"

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster… I was in shock seeing you… like that" he looked down while talking.

"It's okay, I've been called worse than that" she smiled and looked around "the nurse isn't around, is she?"

"No" Chazz came in the door and said "she's seeing a girl who had a mental break down because of fear"

* * *

Okay I just had to stop the chapter here! XD I could've written way more than this, but I had to stop the chapter XP


	10. Chapter 10

tenth chapter of this story.

I do not own Yugioh GX or any of it's Characters. I own only this story and Kassandra Motou

* * *

"Chazz" Jaden looked at Chazz with a hint of anger. Kassandra hid her face in Jaden's shoulder and sniffed in his scent.

#Intoxicating# she smiling as she noticed that Jaden started to blush.

"Telepathic connections? How much have you taken from him already?"

"Oh shut up Princeton! You're just jealous" Kassandra looked up and nuzzled Jaden's neck with her nose.

"As if" Chazz blushed heavily and looked away from the scene, his neck tingling at the memory of her fangs "now my question?"

"I've taken enough" she pointed the hanger Jaden was connected to and Chazz rolled his eyes.

"He either tastes really good, or you've been on frenzy"

"Both" she smiled as she went back to nuzzling his neck.

"I don't even want to know what that meant" Alexis said as she looked at the two love birds "thanks for taking me here by the way Chazz"

"How did you know it was me?" He blushed like hell as he looked around.

"I could sort of hear voices when I got here, only small pieces and I heard your voice so I just figured you brought me here" she looked at Kassandra "what attacked me?"

"A shadow" Kassandra, reluctantly, removed her head from Jaden's neck and looked at Alexis "not kidding" she said seriously when she saw the look on Alexis' face.

"A shadow attacked me?" she still looked at Kazi with some skeptics "how's that possible?"

"How can Jaden see Winged Kuriboh but you can't? Some things just can't be explained" Kassandra got up from the chair and walked over to Bastion's bed "the same shadow even took over Bastion's body" she looked at her Kuriboh.

"Wow, this is getting really freaky" Alexis held her head again.

"Sorry" Kassandra looked at Alexis "didn't mean to cause so much trouble" she walked a little around.

"What do you mean?"

"I cast a spell to make the sun stay down, and it's my fault that the shadows even exist"

"Haven't I told you to stop thinking that?" Jaden got up and walked towards Kassandra "It's not your fault"

"Some of the things are completely and utterly my fault Judai-kun. The second shadow is"

"Maybe not. You couldn't help the things that happened to you that caused it to form, could you?" He asked as he stroked her cheek. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"No, I guess not"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Chazz said as he sat down "you two should get a room"

"we will when all this is over" she smirked and kissed Jaden's neck #and I won't leave any marks, not the ones that hurt anyway# Jaden turned red as a tomato, fearing that Chazz would also be able to hear what she had just said, but he stood and looked confused #he can't hear us little lunchbox# she purred in her mind and nibbled on his neck.

#c-could you wait anyway? # Jaden asked and looked at her.

#Mood killer# she pushed him away and looked out the window "I wonder how I should kill the second shadow"

"Kill?" Jaden's jaw dropped as he looked at his now seemingly murderous girlfriend.

"If I don't kill it, it'll just come back"

"Why not just use a flashlight?" Syrus asked in fun.

"Maybe. But she is more of a feeling than a shadow" Kassandra stared into the air as her eyes went dead "what to do?"

"Don't go all psycho please?" Jaden asked as he walked back to the chair. She looked at him and smiled.

"'course not sweetie" she looked out the window again "only if I have to" she closed her eyes and started to tease Jaden #now you will see the extent of our connection little lunchbox# she smirked and fiddled with her hair. She then began the real teasing. She imagined herself going to the chair and Jaden could feel it when she imagined she sat down on his lap.

#what're you doing? # He asked nervously and looked at the others.

#mind fucking you# she laughed a bit and continued. In her head, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw, pressing herself against him. She kissed up to his mouth and kissed the corner of it. Jaden moaned in his mind, leaning his head backwards and blushing. She smiled as she let her hand go under his shirt in her mind and touched his chest. Her fingers danced ever so lightly over the soft skin and Jaden got goose bumps. She reached his nipple and pinched it gently, earning another moan from him, this time audible for the others, who now stared at Jaden. She turned her head and started to work on the other side f his body, giving him the same treatment there. He blushed even more and felt himself harden.

"Would you stop that?" Chazz yelled when he realized what was going on.

"Oh but I was having such fun" Kassandra smirked and looked at Jaden, who was panting like he had run a marathon "and making such progress too"

#I don't need any mind fucking while I'm in the room# Chazz face palmed himself and blushed.

#how come I can hear Chazz in my head? # Jaden asked and looked at Kassandra.

#he was my lunchbox before, remember?#

#wait, he couldn't see what you just did, could he?# Jaden jerked up in the chair and looked back and forth from Kassandra to Chazz.

#not all of it, just the end# Chazz blushed and looked away from Jaden #don't do it again please! #

#tell that to miss mind rape over there! # Jaden yelled through the telepathic connection and pointed at Kassandra.

#Rape?#

Kassandra couldn't help but laugh loudly at the awkward situation and they all looked at her #yeah rape! You liked it! And you can't rape the willing# she held her hand in front of her mouth and kept on laughing.

The nurse then came in and looked at Kassandra

"do I have another psychic patient he…" she then noticed that Jaden had a hard-on and looked away "I didn't know you felt that strongly about me, Mr. Yuki" she blushed and cleared her throat.

Kassandra realized what the nurse meant and laughed harder, even Chazz started to laugh at this point and Jaden tried to hide the hard on, blushing to the color of a tomato.

"Sorry miss" he looked at Kassandra who were still laughing #not funny! It's your fault I'm even sitting like this! #

#sorry Judai-kun# she cleared her throat and tried to get a hold of herself "Sorry miss, I think I'm the cause of the hard-on, not you"

"And how's that?"

"Well you see" she bent forward and pushed her elbows together, making her cleavage highly visible, causing both Jaden, Chazz and Syrus to get a nosebleed.

"Oh I see. Well don't do that again miss" she walked out and Kassandra looked at the boys.

"Perverts" she stood up straight and looked outside. She squeezed her eyes together and noticed the gleam of the second shadow. She went to the window and the shadow smiled a dark smile at her.

¤they will all die in the end¤ it whispered ¤and I will be the one to make sure that no evil will fall on the queen¤

Kassandra put her nails on the glass and pulled down ¤you will do no such thing!¤

¤but the queen will always be under my protection¤ the shadow stepped out and revealed itself. Kassandra widened her eyes as she realized who the shadow really was. There was no mistake. The blue eyes and the golden hair that looked like her own in color.

¤Mom?¤

* * *

Surprise!

But that's the end this chapter XD

Hope you like my story so far :*

Reviews are always welcome you know ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh chapter of this story

So this gets updated yay XD

not so much going on in this chapter...

* * *

Jaden stepped up beside Kazi and looked out the window. He widened his eyes when he noticed the form the shadow had taken and held Kazi in one arm. She was in shock as she kept staring on the retreating shadow. Jaden looked at the others who stared at Kassandra in shock. She looked at Jaden as she didn't know what else to do.

"How?" she managed to utter as she hid her face in his shirt.

"It's alright" he whispered, but she kept on crying and pulled in his shirt. Her talking got disturbed by her crying and she couldn't finish a sentence. The nurse came in and looked at Kassandra.

"What happened here?"

"She suffers from a sudden break down; could I be allowed to be alone with her?"

"Seeing as how she affected you earlier…"

"Ms! Kassandra just got a break-down and you won't allow her a private room, because of perfectly normal human behavior?!" Chazz yelled, surprising everybody.

"No of course… I just…"

Kassandra looked up at Jaden and her eyes were full of emotions he never thought he'd see on her. He brushed her hair and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down. The nurse saw this and guided Jaden to a private room. He kept on kissing her and tried to calm her. They sat down on a chair and he kept on kissing her.

"Kassandra, calm down please" he had been taken of the drop and held Kassandra around her waist. Suddenly, he could feel something in his stomach starting to turn and he looked at Kassandra whose eyes had gotten more normal. She was still in great confusion, but she was after something else now. She kissed him brutally and he felt the feeling in his stomach grow. She grinded her hips against his, earning a moan from him. She broke the kiss and went to ravish his neck. She didn't bite him, but kept on kissing and sucking, making sure not to leave any hickies or bite marks. She smiled against his neck, feeling he was getting hard again.

#getting aroused Judai-kun? # She smirked and kissed him again. She pressed her chest against him and moaned herself.

#how can you NOT get aroused?! My extremely hot and sexy girlfriend, is literally acting like a slut!# He yelled back in the mind in a high pitched tone #but I will not, repeating, I will NOT betray the promise I kinda made to the nurse!#

#so pants stay on? # She cupped his hard-on through his pants #please Jaden? Please help me get distracted from what I saw? #

#pants… stay…on# he managed to tell her #god please keep doing that! # He grinded against her hand.

#sure# she smiled and squeezed lightly through the fabric. That was all it took for Jaden and he tried to keep his scream of pleasure as quiet as possible. He panted out loud and looked at Kassandra. She smirked at him and started to slowly rub the back of her hand against his pants again. He moaned loudly and the feeling and grinded against her. She pushed away his jacket and smiled #but your shirt must go# she removed her hand from his crotch and smiled at the whine he gave. She then grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off him. She did it slowly as she wanted to savor the look on him as she did it. When it was all off, she dumped it beside the chair and attacked his rosy buds. He moaned again at the touch and she smiled #who's acting like a slut again? # She licked his neck and he whined. He wasn't even able to speak through his mind and just moaned. She smiled at an idea struck her like a lightning bolt. She removed her mouth from Jaden's neck, and moved it to slightly lick on a nipple. He moaned and arched his back against her. She nibbled at the hardening bud and twisted the other with her fingers. She loved the reactions she was getting out of Jaden. She removed her mouth from the nipple and gave the same treatment to the other. She also cupped his crotch again, and started to massage it. Jaden could feel that he was nearing the edge, and moaned loudly, nearly screaming out as his climax came. He grinded his member against her hand as he rode out his orgasm. Kassandra looked at him with satisfaction in her eyes. He looked at her in a haze. He was blushing and his eyes were half-lidded.

"You're so pretty" Kassandra said teasingly. She licked some sweat of his cheek and looked at his pants "that's gonna leave a mark" she looked him in the eyes "unless I can get a deal out of you?"

"Anything you want, after this is over" he cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply as he pressed his chest against her. When he broke the kiss he smiled at her "anything at all"

"That's a deal" she mumbled some words and the stain was gone. She smiled and sat next to him "so my mom's feelings turned into that shadow huh?" she felt the tears coming and slapped herself.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"I never saw it. My mom must've been in so much pain from my loneliness. She must've felt guilty"

"Guilty… about what?" he asked.

"About making us move… she didn't protest when we had to move… and she was the one who suggested it" Kassandra said and looked at him "she didn't know I would become so sad until we'd moved" she moved a little in his lap and looked at him.

"So you think your mother's feelings turned into that… so that you would never have to be sad again?" he asked and put his arms around her waist.

She nodded and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"I think so… my mom was so sad in the period just after we'd moved. It took a whole year before she was okay again"

"Then how can we deal with it?" he asked and stroked her hair.

"Not sure… another option could be to make my mother come here… but I don't think that's possible…" she said sadly and purred quietly at his touches.

"Why not show her that you're happy now? If the shadow is your mother's guilt of making you sad, then wouldn't your happiness pry her away?" he asked and she looked up at him from her place on his neck.

"I guess so" she said and smiled "but how can we show that I'm happy? I don't feel all that happy right now"

"You're probably right. How could I make you happy?" Jaden asked and she sniffed in his scent.

"Not sure" she said and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"How about this?" he asked and put his hand into his pocket. She looked at it with curiosity as he pulled out a small envelope.

"I've had this for a little while. I've wanted to give it to you for some time, but I've been a little afraid of what you might think" he said and gave it to her.

She took the envelope at looked at it in suspicion. It felt too heavy to be a letter, plus there was something hard in its bottom. She opened it and held the contents into her palm. She looked at it for a second and gasped.

"You like it?" Jaden asked and she looked at him. She picked up in the small chain and looked the beautiful necklace over. It was a simple gold necklace, probably not real gold she thought, with a blue gem in it. She looked at Jaden.

"Blue is your favorite color, isn't it?" he asked in a slightly nervous tone. Her eyes filled up with tears and she flung herself at him, making them both fall back on the chair.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said and laughed. She cried quietly and hugged him tightly.

"How could you even afford something like this?" she asked and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I haven't bought any card and stuff like that for… three months maybe" he said and she smiled.

"You've been saving for this for three months?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I actually borrowed money from Alexis… I've been spending three months paying her back…" he said and Kassandra looked at the necklace.

"Would you help me with this?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Sure thing. But let's get up first" he said and she rolled off him and got up. He got up behind her and she gave him the necklace, then she took off her jacket. He leaned in and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Could you please remove your hair, it's getting in the way"

"You didn't have to whisper that you know" she said and giggled. She moved her hair away from her back and Jaden put the necklace on her. She began to turn around but he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You've got such a beautiful skin you know" he said and kissed her neck. She blushed and put her hands on top of his.

"You've told me before…" she said and leaned back. She let go of his hands and spun around.

"So? How do I look?" she asked and he looked her over.

"Beautiful like always" he said and held her around the waist. He kissed her cheek lightly and sudden felt her gently brushing her lips against his neck.

"Now?" he asked in slight fear and she chuckled.

"No… not if you don't want to" she said and pecked him on the lips "you know… this did make me a lot happier" she said and smiled.

"Now we only have to show it to that shadow" he said and nuzzled their noses together.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked at it. Kassandra quickly grabbed her jacket and put it back on. The nurse entered the room and looked at the two in front of her.

"I see that the Ms is feeling better" she said and looked at her.

"Yes. Jaden really helped lifting my mood" Kassandra replied and smiled "we can return to the nursery if you want to" she said and took a hold of his hand and walked back to the nursery.

* * *

Almost sex in this story... when i first started writing this, i was scared (or to shy) to write stuff like that... Not anymore...

But i swear that will be that last intimate (at least that intimate) scene for the rest of the story.

I have a real for this story now! I used to just make up the plot as I went... same with 'The Undying'... but now both stories have a plot! :D yay XD


End file.
